Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai fanfic
by Amaya Ishida
Summary: Mój fanfic na podstawie anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai .


Słońce zachodziło, a cykady rozpoczęły już swoją pieśń. Spacerem wracałem do domu. Wcześniej byłem z Reną, która znów potrzebowałam mojej pomocy żeby coś wyciągnąć, na wysypisku. Szedłem tą drogą, którą zwykle wracaliśmy ze szkoły. Nagle usłyszałem dziwny odgłos, więc ukryłem się w pobliskich krzakach. Między drzewami przewijała mi się zakapturzona postać. Kiedy podszedłem bliżej, usłyszałem sapanie i odgłos wleczenia czegoś po ziemi. Siedziałem cicho, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Miałem nadzieję, że coś zobaczę. Jednak nigdy nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć czegoś takiego… Dziewczyna, której przedtem nigdy nie widziałem, ciągnęła kogoś bez wysiłku. Z przerażeniem stwierdziłem, że nie żyje. Ciało było potwornie zmasakrowane, całe pokryte było ranami. Cięcia sprawiały wrażenie, jak gdyby ktoś zrobił to niezwykle szybkimi, zamaszystymi ruchami. Nie mogłem dojrzeć twarzy, gdyż była cała we krwi. Skryty w zaroślach czekałem, aż przestępca oddali się. Na szczęście nie zostałem zauważony. Nie pobiegłem jednak do domu, gdyż droga, która prowadzi do niego, była drogą, którą podążała zabójczyni. Postanowiłem udać się do domu Reny, ponieważ ten znajdował się najbliżej. Przebiegłem kilka metrów, ale po chwili zatrzymałem się, tknięty dziwnym przeczuciem. Odwróciłem się niepewnie i zobaczyłem przed sobą dziewczynę o fioletowych włosach, mniej więcej w moim wieku.

- Widziałeś mnie? – zapytała. – Widziałeś?

Nie odpowiedziałem.

- A więc widziałeś. – mruknęła pod nosem i zaczęła grzebać w kieszeni.

Byłem pewien, że coś knuje. Jak najszybciej pobiegłem w przeciwną stronę. Nie zdało się to na wiele. Nieznajoma przewróciła mnie na drogę i uderzyła. Po chwili straciłem przytomność.

Gdy obudziłem się, leżałem na plecach. Nie mogłem nawet unieść palca. Nad sobą miałem kamienny strop.

„Czyżbym był pod ziemią?" pomyślałem. Leżałem tak, przerażony, próbując się podnieść, lecz bez skutku. Usłyszałem kroki. Gdzieś daleko zapaliło się światło. Zdążyłem tylko zobaczyć na ścianie cień, kiedy poczułem świdrujący ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Ból w różnych miejscach zaczął przeszywać moje ciało. Zacząłem drzeć się jak szalony. Tego bólu nie da się opisać. Nadal nie mogłem się poruszyć. Zemdlałem z utraty krwi.

Po przebudzeniu zdałem sobie sprawę, że patrzę na samego siebie. Umarłem. Zostałem zamordowany. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć… widok samego siebie, nie patrząc w lustro, ani w taflę wody. Pomimo, iż wyzionąłem już ducha, dziewczyna wciąż cięła moje ciało. W pewnym momencie jakby przestraszyła się czegoś, zrzuciła mnie gdzieś, a sama uciekła. Ale nagle wszystko zniknęło. Przede mną z nikąd pojawiła się inna dziewczyna. Ta jednak na twarzy miała wypisaną troskę i zakłopotanie. Nic nie mówiła, tylko wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Sam nie wiedziałem, co mam właściwie robić. Podałem jej dłoń. Zamiast nicości pojawiła się przede mną wioska. Dziewczynka zniknęła bez śladu. Zauważyłem, że unoszę się w powietrzu, lecz po chwili spadłem między kamienie znajdujące się koło rzeki. Zanim zdążyłem się obejrzeć, usłyszałem krzyk: „Kei-chan!". Gdy uniosłem wzrok zobaczyłem biegnące w moją stronę Mion, Renę, Satoko i Rikę.

„Nic ci nie jest? Co się stało?" zapytała Mion.

Zacząłem się jąkać. W moich myślach usłyszałem głos: „Poślizgnąłeś się na kamieniu, bo miałeś mokre podeszwy butów." Nie wiedziałem skąd to dochodzi, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałem, więc powtórzyłem: „ Miałem mokre buty i poślizgnąłem się na kamieniu…"

„Ahaha! Keiichi-san, taka z ciebie niezdara!" - powiedziała złośliwie Satoko.

„Satoko, ty mały…ty mały…!" - próbowałem się odwdzięczyć, ale nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniej ciętej odpowiedzi.

Podniosłem się ostrożnie, żeby się znowu nie przewrócić i żeby Satoko znowu mnie nie wyśmiała. Wróciliśmy do szkoły, a podczas drogi cały czas rozmawialiśmy i żartowaliśmy, także zapomniałem całkowicie o przeszłości. Potem zajęciach klubowych rozeszliśmy się, każdy do swojego domu. Następnego dnia utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko, te tortury, te dziwne dziewczyny, to wszystko było po prostu snem. Czułem się też, jakbym był w zupełnie innym, lecz zaskakująco podobnym świecie… To uczucie nie było błędne. Pamiętam… pamiętam, co zdarzyło się kiedyś, jednakże nie wszystko. Czuję się zagubiony. Czy moim przyjaciołom też coś takiego się przydarzyło? Tego nie wiem, ale wiem, że coś tu jest nie tak. Coś się dzieje tutaj, w Hinamizawie. I ja, Maebara Keiichi, z pomocą przyjaciół, dowiem się co. Za wszelką cenę.


End file.
